Love at First Ice
by JReverie
Summary: Harry is in love with Hermione, but his heart is torn when a new school comes to visit Hogwarts; that's when he meets...


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own anything… except maybe you ha-ha P

A/N -

JR: Ok, so this is only my second fic, and my first one wasn't the best…

Draco: No kidding…

JR: beats him with plastic wand … Just enjoy (Don't forget to review!)

* * *

Chapter 1 – Eve

Harry and Ron woke up Saturday morning to find Hermione hovering over them like a hawk.

"Blast!" Ron exclaimed. "What the bloody heck are you doing here?" Hermione only chuckled and sat down on the end of Harry's bed.

"Are you even allowed up here?" Harry yawned, still half asleep.

"No, but I just came to wake you up." She answered. "If you've forgotten, some exchange students are staying over for the month and…" she pointed to the calendar on the wall. "…they're coming today." Harry groaned and slumped back under the covers. Ron however shot up quickly from his bed and started to change.

"What's your hurry, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, "He said simply. "I just want to be in proper order when our guests arrive." And with that, he left the room.

"Odd," Hermione said, standing up." You should get dressed too. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." Harry nodded, but as she opened the dormitory door, he stopped her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I just…" taking a second thought, he realised he didn't want to say what was on his mind right then. "…er, you forgot your sweater." He picked up the sweater at the foot of his four poster bed and handed it to her.

"Thanks"

Harry was almost about to tell Hermione how much he admired her maturity and was even about to compliment her on her looks, but he didn't want her to think he was hitting on her. As much as he liked her, he just couldn't bring himself to think what would happen if he told her.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to take a walk along the edge of the lake while they awaited their school guests. Ron couldn't seem to stop talking about the foreign students.

"How many do you think are coming?" he asked.

"Ten." Hermione replied.

"Oh really? From what school?"

"Oaks Academy," Harry answered.

"What time are they coming?"

"Half past noon,"

"How many again?"

The three spent their morning hours skipping rocks across the water and soon enough, at five to noon, all the students gathered in the great hall to wait for instructions by the teachers. After a brief lecture about behaviour from Dumbledore, the students stood in muffled silence by the great doors.

"What do you reckon they will be like?" Ron whispered.

"Could you just be silent for a minute?" Hermione said impatiently, standing on her tip toes to get a better view. Several minutes passed and still, nothing came. By now, some students were growing restless. Whispers became louder and soon the whole hall was buzzing with talk.

The entrance doors then suddenly flew open. Each conversation was cut short and everyone jumped. The air suddenly became cold and shivers were sent down every single spine.

"_Hogwartsss…" _a female voice hissed amidst the small group of people crowded at the front entrance. Harry's scar started to prickle. _No,_ he thought. _He can't be here, not now…_

Ron, being the tallest of the three, looked above the student's heads. They were just as confused as everyone else.

"Ah! Madame Constantine!" Dumbledore made his way through the crowd. "Welcome, come in, come in!" The shadowed figures at the entrance smoothly made their way to Dumbledore, each still hooded to hide their faces.

"_Dumbledore…_" the same tingly voice said. The figure pulled of her hood.

"Madame Constantine, what a pleasure it is to have you here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore bowed slightly. Madame Constantine looked around at her students and beckoned them forward. Each student slowly pulled off their hoods one by one and bowed to Dumbledore. The Hogwarts students gasped; the buzz of their whispers filling the hall. The students from Oaks Academy were dressed in all black; not just their robes, but their gloves, shoes, socks, everything. Some of the girls were even wearing black lipstick. Their presence made everything seem gloomy and it was as if someone cast a miserable charm amongst the people.

Madame Constantine and the rest of the Hogwarts teachers went over their plans and discussed bedroom accommodations. As the teachers talked, the foreign students scrutinized the Hogwarts students and vice versa. One girl with a rather perfect, pointy nose and black lips wore a rather disgusted and annoyed look on her face as she witnessed all eyes upon her and her group. Rolling her eyes, she scoffed at the lot of them and turned to her classmate on her right.

"I thought this school would be better," she commented.

"I know, but I hear that Harry Potter is supposedly studying here," her friend said dreamily.

"Ha! You're joking right? Well, that should be my consolation for now. Famous Harry Potter…" she smirked. "This is going to be a _lot_ of fun." Hermione, overhearing their conversation opened her mouth in slight shock and turned to tell Harry and Ron what she just heard.

"Great, more attention that I need." Harry muttered. "Just _great_."

After some time, the teachers sorted everything out. "Attention students," Dumbledore called over all the voices, shutting off all talk. "In light of the arrival of the new students from Oaks Academy, let us all proceed to the great hall for a wonderful lunch!" The students clapped and made their way to their tables.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were relieved to be sitting down after spending almost three quarters of an hour standing up. Ron's spirits were evidently dampened ever since the cold shiver entered the school.

"I knew the new students would be different," he said sadly. "But I never thought they'd be like this… cold, stuck up… like their hearts are made out of ice!" he shook his head slightly and silenced. Harry looked around at the new students. The two girls who were talking about him earlier were scanning the tables, trying to find places to sit. The one girl spotted Harry and nudged her friend over.

"Well, well, you must be Harry Potter," the one with black lipstick said, her eyes examining his forehead. "I'm Eve," she held out her hand.

"Er, nice to meet you, Eve," Harry took her hand reluctantly. She looked at him, scanning him from head to foot.

"Jane, we'll be sitting here," Eve called to her friend. "Right here next to Mister Potter…" an evil grin flashed across her face.

* * *

Ok! End of the first chapter. I know it's a bit slow moving, but I promise things will get pretty interesting…

Draco: scoffs they'd better!

JR: Don't mind him. He's just bitter since he never got to be in the first chapter. Well, what are you waiting for? Go review!


End file.
